Twilight's Fire
by falconzero
Summary: I'm sorry that it took me so freakin long. But please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

BLAZECLAW?

CHAPTER 1

"Blazeclaw? How are you alive?" "Simple master of all toast, the toast saved me just as I saved it." "Okay then…" "Well now that you are back I am no longer deputy, Blazeclaw welcome home!" "Toast savor fells welcome. There is one thing I forgot, and that is how did we get here from the old Thunderclan?" "Come Blazeclaw we shall talk."

"So we had to travel from the old forest to here because of the twolegs I was fighting for all of toast and cat alike?" "Er sure why not." "Twilightstorm why is Firewhisker back didn't we banish him?" "You mean didn't you chase him out for looking at your toast the wrong way?" "Ya that's it." "That's because he is a great warrior, right Burnstar?" "Yes he was." "Oh okay, but all that toast is mine." "Fine whatever I do not care."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Rebirth **

How can this be Blazeclaw? He was killed, but then saved by a piece of toast. Hmm I guess I'll have to ask him.

"Blazeclaw! I need to talk to you about the day where you supposedly died, okay Blazeclaw? Blazeclaw…BLAZECLAW!"

"What oh the day of the toast master being reborn by the toast that he once saved? Okay, I'll tell you all about it after I get some fresh kill and talk to Burnstar. Okay Twilightstorm?"

"Ya that sounds good, so I'll meet you at about sun high Okay? Good, see you then."

"I wonder why Twilightstorm wanted to talk to me about that day so much. Oh well, back to my toast."

"Blazeclaw ,what in all the seven hells are you doing?"

"Just enjoying snack, you don't mind do you? I didn't think so, that's what I thought."

"Bbblazeclaw why are you acting like the exact opposite of your normal self? Got an idea, Twilightstorm?"

"Yes I do, actually I know I found out that there are two Blazeclaws in Thunderclan. This is true, because if you look out your den Blazeclaw is eating a piece of freashkill, then he was going to come and talk to you Burnstar. Lastly, this cat in front of us is not insane! He is evil."

"How true except you can't contain me at all! Die."

"Burnstar watch o…'

"Twilightstorm? Twilightstorm are you okay? Please don't die on me, I still need you. We still need you."

"Burnstar, I will be fine, but just make sure you don't die on m…"

"I won't Twilight storm I won't. FERNSHADOW COME OVER HERE!"

" Oh my, what in starclan happened? Never mind tell me later I have to tend to Twilightstorm."

"Wait Fernshadow, Blazeclaw has been split in two. One good and insane side, and one evil and treacherous side."

"I see, you need to alert the clan. I'll tend to Twilightstorm. Okay? Good."


	3. Chapter 3

THE HUNT IS ON!

CHAPTER 3

" Oh Twilightstorm you are to loyal to me me me…"

Huh? Where am I. Ts this… no I am still alive for now."

"That's right you're to young of a deputy to die yet."

" Burnstar? I thought Blazeclaw…" At that moment all of what had happened in the last few days rushed back into Twilightstorms mind, and more. " Twilightstorm?"

" Um Fernshadow blood will be shed, and light and darkness will fight to reveal destiny."

"What did you just say?

"The massage Starclan gave me for you and Burnstar." A small pitter patter hits the ground, growing and growing. And then it stops. " Burnstar, I need Flarepaw, we're ready to hunt a traitor. For he must pay!"


	4. Chapter 4

THE FIGHT BEGINS!

CHAPTER 4

" he is coming… The fight is about to start… do not let destiny return or you are done for."

" Yes I shadow of Blazeclaw, will not fail!"

"Flarepaw! Lets go it's time to trap a rat."

" Fighting Blazeclaw? What'd he do?"

" It's not Blazeclaw, it's his dark shadow. Let us be off!"

" Ah Twilightstorm you've made yet another mistake! Brining the apprentice here." At that moment Twilightsorm was barreled over into the ground as Flarepaw was killed without mercy. " Amazing what a cut to the throat can do huh?"

" You jerk why couldn't you kill me? Why Flarepaw? Because of that I will kill you until I see you dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

The End of who?

Chapter 5

"Blazeclaw! I am going to kill you, and this time you will never return!"

"Good luck trying Twilightstorm but I can't be killed by the likes of you. And if I could I wouldn't be ali-" At that exact moment a shady figure appeared from the canopy. Lightning struck, rain started to pour, and the twoleg appeared.

" Wow, what a phenomenon, the twolegs are goo- what the hell get away from me!"

" Kyle get the tranqs out, we got a live one here!"

" Om Nick what the hell is happening to that cat in the cage? It's transforming into a shadow! Crap I'm outta here!"

" Shadow of Blazeclaw you're mine! I swore to the clan that I would kill you, and you killed Flarepaw! Unforgivable. You are a tyrant."

" So what if I am? You can't stop me!"

" You are wrong, I can, and will kill you. For I am Twilightstorm!" During the fight the remaining twoleg decided that before he left he would kill one of the cats.

" Perfect, here's my gun. Hey cat, see you in hell!"

"What, you can't kill me Blaze-" The gun went off, smoke hit Twilightstorms scent glands and Blazeclaw was dead.

" I am outta here! These cats are freaky."


End file.
